


Sayang

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Ficlets [7]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 'Sayang' is Indonesian for 'Darling', Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shadowhunters!verse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You fainted straight into my arms.” Magnus said conversationally, but even from Alec’s awkward angle, he could see the tight control over Magnus’s words; the way he’d clip them without even noticing. Even his body language, despite outwardly appearing relaxed, was all stiff lines, his fingers absentmindedly fiddling with his rings. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayang

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from a prompt meme: _[38: “You fainted.. straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/144173857788/drabble-request-if-you-still-do-them-you-are/)_

Alec opened his eyes.

 

Then promptly shut them again after wincing – everything seemed too bright, too blurry, too _much_. His head was pounding like the music at Pandemonium, every nerve set alight, thrumming and aching and _why_ did _everything_ feel like it had been sat on by a Dragonidae demon?

 

Trying to push aside his headache, Alec tried to remember exactly what had happened. He remembered finally finishing a three day long mission – it had been grueling and by the end of it everybody was exhausted and sick of each other’s faces, but then, it was finally over and they were relieved of missions for a few days. He remembered somehow getting to Magnus’s loft, unlocking the door and seeing Magnus-

 

And then not a whole lot of anything.

_Wait_. Magnus’s loft? As the realization dawned on Alec, something warm moved under his head. Ok, so it _wasn’t_ a cushion propping him up, like he’d originally thought. Which meant it could only be one thing. Hesitantly, Alec reopened his eyes.

 

Sure enough, Magnus was looking down at him.

 

“Uh.. Hi?” Like this all wasn’t embarrassing enough as it was.

 

“You fainted straight into my arms.” Magnus said conversationally, but even from Alec’s awkward angle, he could see the tight control over Magnus’s words; the way he’d clip them without even noticing. Even his body language, despite outwardly appearing relaxed, was all stiff lines, his fingers absentmindedly fiddling with his rings. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

 

“But..” Alec hesitated as he tried to recall exactly what had happened. He was almost certain that his memory was whole and intact. “I wasn’t injured?”

 

“No,” Magnus agreed, curling a lock of Alec’s hair around his finger, watching the strands unwind themselves with a great interest. Alec recognized it the action for what it was; a way for Magnus to ground himself, something to focus on so he wouldn’t let his emotions slipped. He still found the motion soothing though, and figured Magnus must’ve too. “But going nearly seventy-two hours without sleep and little food, with nothing but a _Stamina rune_ to keep you going will tend to make even the greatest of Shadowhunters pass out from sleep deprivation and hunger. Stamina rune’s only last for a certain amount of time Alexander.”

 

“I know, I know. But I wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t important. People’s lives were at stake Magnus. It was.. important.” Alec finished a little lamely.

 

Magnus smiled sadly at him, “I know darling. But so are you.”

 

“I’m sorry-“

 

“Don’t apologise,” Magnus interrupted. “Just _try_ and look after yourself? Or at least call me so I can do it for you.”

 

“I can do that.” Alec agreed. Being babied by an overprotective Warlock would be a small price to pay to see said Warlock happy. Besides, Alec was always the one looking after everyone else – maybe it would be nice for someone to look after him once in a while.

 

“Excellent. Well, now that we’ve settled that, we should probably get you to a proper bed. You’re still exhausted.”

 

“I don’t wanna move.” Alec mumbled, sleepily closing his eyes again. “I’m comfy here. _You’re_ comfy.”

 

“I’m sure you are but in the meantime, I’m lumped with an overgrown Shadowhunter sleeping on my lap. Alec?  _Alexander_?”

 

Alec let out a fake snore.

 

Alec heard Magnus let out an amused sigh and soft chuckle, and felt a hand stroke his hair off of his forehead. " _Fine_ , I guess you can stay put for now. But don’t blame me when you’ve got a bad back from sleeping on the couch.”

 

Alec felt lips brush lightly against his hairline. “Sleep well sayang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , and send me a message about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
